The Return of Camelot
by rach2322
Summary: It's modern times. Merlin has been living alone since Arthur's death. What happens when Arthur returns, how does Arthur react to Merlin's magic. Merlin only expected Arthur's return but he got all the Knights and Gwen too. Basically a combination story of Merlin's magic and Arthur and Co adjusting to the modern world.
1. prologue

The return of Camelot

It's modern times. Merlin has been living alone since Arthur's death. What happens when Arthur returns, how does Arthur react to Merlin's magic. Merlin only expected Arthur's return but he got all the Knights and Gwen too. Basically a combination story of Merlin's magic and Arthur and Co adjusting to the modern world.

Prologue

Merlin stood outside his cottage overlooking the banks of the Lake of Avalon, despite the changes in the world around him the lake remained, for the most part unchanged.

After Arthur died Merlin felt he couldn't return to Camelot. He didn't know how to tell the kingdom of Arthur's death and he didn't want to return to Camelot a place where he would constantly be reminded of his failure.

So he stayed. For more than 1000 years Merlin had lived on the Lake of Avalon. He had travelled, sure, he had seen the world progress around him, and he had lived a full, if extremely long life. But he always returned to the lake waiting for Arthur to reappear.

For a while Merlin adopted the guise of Dragoon, he had to look older, even if he was immortal, it would draw too many questions. Today though Merlin had returned to his original gangly self.

As Merlin watched the lake, a thick fog began to descend as night began to fall, filled with defeat at yet another day without Camelot's return, he turned and headed up the short path back into his home.

It was what he failed to see in that moment that would have filled his heart with joy. A small boat appeared at the lake's centre and began to float towards the edge.


	2. Chapter 1

The return of Camelot

It's modern times. Merlin has been living alone since Arthur's death. What happens when Arthur returns, how does Arthur react to Merlin's magic. Merlin only expected Arthur's return but he got all the Knights and Gwen too. Basically a combination story of Merlin's magic and Arthur and Co adjusting to the modern world.

 **Author's notes: I do apologise for not uploading sooner, this is my first fanfiction and it has taken a bit to get used to. I was overwhelmed at the response I got for my first post and I thank everyone who has read, favorited or followed. Also a huge shout out to the people who reviewed or messaged me. You know who you are, it means so much and I hope this new chapter meets your expectations. Just quickly I currently have no beta, any and all mistakes are my own. Please read, review, and most of all enjoy. XO**

Chapter 1

The boat came to rest, softly, on the bank of the Lake of Avalon. Seven figures stepped onto the sand and looked around.

"Alright, how much did I drink last night?" Gwaine asked, jokingly. Looking around confused and blearily eyed.

No one answered him, everyone was too busy staring at each other.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, his commanding voice taking charge of a situation he didn't understand.

"I'm not sure, Sire" Leon replied, "Last thing I remember I was in Camelot following the Battle of Camalan and…" Leon trailed of unsure how to continue.

Arthur glanced at him before filling in the unspoken question. "I died, I was dead. Merlin was here at this Lake and I died."

Gwen moved to embrace her husband, the knights just gazed at each other bewildered. Gwen spoke, "Arthur, I missed you so much."

"I'm here now and I love you Gwenivere." Arthur whispered, holding her close.

"Alright Princess." Gwaine interrupted. "Gwen missed you, you missed her, that's great... But will someone please explain what's going on here! Gwaine exclaimed spoiling the moment.

Everyone looked around, it was night, and there was no one around and no villages within sight.

Lancelot, always the sensible one spoke up. "I don't know where we are but there is a dwelling on that rise over there, perhaps we could ask for shelter for the night." The knights all followed Lancelot's gaze, sure enough there was a small cottage on the hill overlooking the lake.

Arthur took charge. "Alright everyone we will go to this cottage and shelter for the night". He strode up the hill with Gwen at his side and the Knights not far behind.

As they approached the cottage they could see a light inside, a sign that someone lived there, as they all hesitated trying to see inside the small cottage there was a small table in the centre of the room and a candle flickered in its centre illuminating a cold dinner on the table.

Percival stepped forward and knocked loudly on the door, there was no answer. Glancing at each other warily the knights stepped into the room, swords drawn looking for any signs of threat.

A crunch echoed from the back of the room, everyone whirled around ready to attack, Arthur knocking a small potted plant off of a low shelf behind him.

"Sorry" Gwaine muttered apologetically, holding a half-eaten apple in his hand, Leon and Elyan both rolled their eyes a little.

Another loud crash erupted, this time from another corner of the room as a door opened and a gangly, thin man tripped into the room dropping a jug of water, spilling it all over the floor.

It took a few moments for the occupants of the room to register what was happening, Arthur and the knights continued to stare as the young man picked himself off of the floor and looked at them.

"What are you doing in my house?" Merlin asked confused and somewhat accusingly.

Arthur was the first to speak.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked confused before roaring with happiness at the sight of Arthur, the knights and Gwen.

He rushed to hug Arthur, followed by Gwen and the Knights, who all looked happy to see him, if very confused.

"Merlin" Arthur asked, "What are you doing here? What are we doing here?"

Merlin looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Um… well. See after you died." The room became a little subdued at this point. Merlin quickly carried on trying to lighten the situation.

"After you died I brought you to the Lake of Avalon and buried you. The great Dragon to me you would return so I made my home here and decided to wait for you to come back. Unfortunately Killgargh didn't tell me exactly when you were coming back, so I didn't know you were coming and certainly I didn't expected you to turn up in my kitchen!"

Merlin finished in a huff, looking a little put out at the mess the knights had made as they came in, everyone had the decency to look a little sheepish then.

Leon, the strategist, asked the question of everyone's lips. "Merlin, how long have you been waiting for us to come back?"

Merlin was quiet for a moment as if wondering what to say before replying.

"1700 years"

Gwaine began laughing at his friend, but as no one else in the room moved a muscle he stopped. Merlin was serious.

Merlin looked awkward for a moment before continuing. "So yeah. I've been waiting 1700 years for you guys to come back and the world's different now and Camelot isn't the same but you guys can stay here and we can talk and whatever tomorrow. Okay."

The knights and Gwen all voiced their agreement, Arthur looked too shaken at Merlin's revealation to do anything but nod.

Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur awoke the next day with a crick in his neck, sunlight streaming into the room.

After Merlin's revelation the night before Arthur, Gwen and the knights had all fallen asleep fairly quickly. Merlin, not wanting to let any of them out of his sight had given them all blankets and they had slept on the floor on a room adjoining the kitchen.

Arthur could hear someone moving around in the kitchen so he got up, slowly as not to wake Gwen who was sleeping next to him.

Entering the kitchen, he saw Merlin, the table laid out with breakfast for the eight of them. Merlin had his back to Arthur and carrying two jugs to lay on the table.

Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin obviously startled jumped a foot in the air and dropped both jugs on the floor as he whirled around.

'Arthur' he screeched.

Arthur just laughed at the ridiculous sight.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see _Mer_ lin."

Merlin bend down to pick up the jugs, which were miraculously still in one piece.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur turned to see Gwen and the knights standing in the doorway, woken by the crash of jugs on the floor.

Merlin looked a little sheepish, at waking everyone. "Everything's fine, I just dropped the jugs when the clot pole came in. Sorry for waking you."

Gwaine wondered over to the table and picked up an apple, taking a large bite out of it.

"No worries mate, I was getting hungry anyway."

The group sat down at the table and were quiet for a few moments as they ate. Finally Leon broke the silence, when it became clear no one else was going to.

"So Merlin, you said you've been waiting 1700 years. Can you explain what that means?" Leon still trying to wrap his brain around the seemingly impossible idea.

Merlin looked downcast for a moment, as if not wanting to answer. But when he looked up and saw everyone watching him, waiting for an answer.

"Well it means exactly what I said I've been here for 1700 years waiting for you guys to come back, it wasn't my idea you guys weren't exactly in a huge hurry."

"But Merlin." Began Elyan slowly. "You can't have lived that long, it's not possible."

"It is if you have magic."

The table erupted, all the knights bar Lancelot looked shocked, even Gwen started in her seat.

Arthur didn't know what to think, he knew Merlin had magic, finding out just before he died. He didn't know Merlin magic made Merlin immortal.

Gwen spoke, "How long have you had magic Merlin?" She asked softly.

"Um… I was born with it," Merlin answered quietly, looking as though he wished the floor would swallow him up.

"You never told anyone." Percival commented.

"Well Gaius knew, and Lancelot."

"Wait, wait, wait. You told Gaius and Lancelot but you didn't tell me." Gwaine looked rather put out.

"I never told anyone, they found out on their own."

"I found out when Merlin enchanted the staff to kill the griffin." Lancelot put in. "I promised to keep the secret for Merlin."

Gwaine looked around the table "So no one else knew?" He asked.

The table was quiet everyone looking around before Arthur spoke.

"I did." Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"What. When."

Merlin spoke quietly. "I told him after Camalan, when he was dying, I couldn't save him." Tears in his eyes threatening to spill.

Gwen came around the table and gave Merlin a hug. She didn't say anything in words, she didn't need to.

Percival spoke up. "Merlin, how is it you were born with magic. The druid's I lived with before I came to Camelot said it wasn't possible."

"I think, I should tell my whole story." Merlin replied.

"Get comfortable, it's a bit of a long one." Lancelot joked, Merlin glared at him.

 **Thank you for all the lovely feedback I have been receiving. It makes my day. Please keep it up and read and review. I hope this new chapter meets your expectations.**


End file.
